Detrás de la valla
by Genee
Summary: Algunos momentos de Katniss y su padre cuando cruzaban el cerco eléctrico. [Para el foro Diente de León; Intercambio de navidad. Mir razones adentro del fic]


Esta historia debió haber participado en el Intercambio de navidad para el foro Diente de león: Debajo del árbol; que se llevó a cabo en diciembre de 2014. Pero por motivos que no me gusta mencionar no pude subirlo y las moderadoras, y mi amiga no tan secreta, me dieron carta blanca. Es decir, por mis razones me permitieron salirme del intercambio. Ahora bien, esta historia estuvo medio escrita hasta hace unas semanas atrás que la terminé, y la terminé porque la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza susurraba que debía cumplir con el reto. Así que aquí está, tres meses después de lo planeado.

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

.

Detrás de la valla

Para HikariCaelum, gracias por tu compresión ante la situación. Espero lo disfrutes.

.

Recuerdo que esa madrugada hizo más frío que de costumbre. Papá se acercó hasta mi cama con la intención de despertarme, pero ya hace un instante había abierto los ojos. La noche pasada durante la comida me hubo dicho que me llevaría a un lugar especial. Un lugar del que nadie debía saber que iríamos. Pasé esa noche impaciente, dormía a ratos y me despertaba a cada instante.

Era temprano, no lo suficiente para encontrar a los Agentes de paz durmiendo. Pero si lo bastante temprano como para ocultarnos de ellos en medio de la oscuridad. O eso me hubo dicho mi padre cuando le pregunté todavía somnolienta.

—No más pregunta por ahora —susurró—. Está saliendo el sol. Es hora de irnos. Y, Katniss, abrígate, nevó anoche.

Tuvo razón, afuera estaba helando. Todas las calles del distrito doce estaban cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve. Las plazas y las casas adornadas y cubierta de escarcha no eran la excepción ante el fenómeno climático. El sol apenas se asomaba cuando llegamos al frente de la cerca eléctrica que dividía nuestro distrito del bosque. Teníamos prohibido cruzarla, de hacerlo, seriamos azotados y matado frente a todos nuestros conocidos por los Agentes de paz. Agentes que durante ese amanecer no estaban por ningún lado. Eso papá lo sabía de ante mano.

Descubrí ese día que la cerca estaba sin electrificar, rara vez lo estaba, de hecho; solo era una fachada para mantener el miedo en los habitantes. También descubrí durante aquella alba que no era la primera vez que papá dejaba el doce y que tenía un arco y flechas escondido al pie de un árbol, lo usa para cazar conejos, ardillas y otros animales salvajes que habitaban dentro del bosque.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa? —dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos—. Nadie puede enterarse que tengo un arma o sino...

Dejó las palabras en el aire para que yo le diera respuestas.

—Te arrestarían.

—No, Katniss, me matarían. Está prohibido que un ciudadano común porte un arma, es traición.

Asentí, consciente de sus palabras. Palabras que quiso luego suavizar para que no tuviera miedo de ello y, aunque la realidad se volvía cada vez más cruda, no estaba dispuesta a que mi padre me tratase como una niña pequeña. Podía con la verdad.

—No tengo miedo —contesté.

Él se puso a reír, dándome la razón de ello.

Aquél momento de mi vida estuvo lleno de primeras veces, de emociones diferentes, de nuevas visiones hacia Panem y sus reglas. En aquella ocasión también me di cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que escapaban de las manos del Presidente Snow y de su sequito, como la valla que a veces está electrifica y otras no, o como el carbonero que usa arco y flecha para cazar y, aunque está prohibido, ninguno de sus agentes de paz hace algo para impedirlo, después de todo, se benefician con ello también.

Durante aquella experiencia vi a papá cazar, sostuve un arco y lancé una flecha por primera vez. Supe de los negocios que se llevan a cabo en el Quemador y que papá vende sus presas en aquél mercado negro. Conocí el dulce silbar de un Sinsajo y escuché por primera vez la canción del ahorcado:

«¿_Vas, vas a volver al árbol en el que colgaron a un hombre por matar a tres? Cosas extrañas pasaron en él, no más extraño sería en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.»_

Las aves reproducían la canción y papá parecía que la cantaba una vez más pero esta vez lo hacía en un lugar muy alejado de donde nos encontrábamos. Un sitio donde solo él podía escuchar y ver.

—Nunca antes había escuchado esa canción —le dije al tiempo que las aves seguían silbando la melodía.

—No, no puedes haberlo hecho —respondió dentro de su pequeño estado de ensimismamiento—. Es ilegal cantarla.

Me pareció estúpido que prohibieran cantar una canción. Solo era eso, una canción. ¿Cuántas cosas más podía prohibir el Capitolio? Cada vez caían más en lo absurdo, eso creí hasta que papá me corrigió de inmediato: _las canciones a veces pueden ser igual o más peligrosas que un arco y flechas. _

A veces puedes creer que eres libre, pero cuando cruzas la valla y te das cuenta de lo que hay detrás de ella, conoces lo que realmente es vivir más allá del Capitolio, descubrí lo que significaba ser libre. Se sentía como humedecer mis labios con un algodón mojado en agua luego de días sin beber nada, era desesperante y embriagador al mismo tiempo. Mi padre me hizo dar cuenta de ello yo ya n quería hacerme la de la vista gorda. Me intrigaba y quería saber más del mundo que solo pocos conocían.

—¿Puedo venir contigo la semana siguiente? —pregunté a Papá.

Él me miró como si esperara que luego de todo lo que me enseñó y mostró pidiera exactamente eso.

Sonrió, extraño su sonrisa, y dijo:

—La semana que viene y las siguientes desde ahora y para siempre.

[*]

Cuando la nieve se derritió y los pozos de agua se evaporaron papá y yo volvimos a ir, como todas las semanas desde aquél día nevado, al bosque. Detrás de la valla me enseñó a reconocer las frutas comestibles de las venenosas. Me ayudó a perfeccionar mi puntería y técnica con el arco y flecha, y, cuando terminábamos temprano, nos sentábamos debajo de un árbol y cantábamos. Mi canción favorita había sido la del árbol del ahorcado, posiblemente porque estaba prohibida cantarla dentro del distrito, no había nada más placentero que ir en contra del Capitolio. Papá tenía una teoría mejor: _era mi manera de protestar. _Le parecía bien, siempre y cuando no lo hiciera delante de otras personas que no fuera él.

Él siempre llevaba consigo una chaqueta de cuero marrón y sus botas de cacería. Solo las usaba cuando íbamos a cazar. Prim nunca lo recordó, pero mamá y yo sabíamos que para él significaba mucho. Nunca lo dijo, él no fue un hombre de esos que se encariñaban con las cosas materiales, pero yo le conocía, había un antes y un después de las chaquetas y botas.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte, Katniss. Estaba esperando que la nieve se derritiera por completo.

—De qué se trata.

—Lo odiarás, pero es una sorpresa.

Nos adentramos mucho más de lo común en el espeso bosque hasta llegar a un lago escondido.

Padre se quitó la chaqueta y las botas y se lanzó al agua. Pocas veces mantenía la sonrisa tan grande y ancha, eso que era un hombre positivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre se le veía sonriente, pero una vez que cruzábamos la valla, la sonrisa parecía más genuina.

—Ven, te enseñaré a andar —dijo sacudiendo su mano.

—No, gracias.

No tuve miedo, pese a lo que él pudo pensar. Yo no había nadado nunca y estaba reticente a seguirle la corriente ese día.

—Vamos, Katniss. El agua está deliciosa.

—Deberíamos estar cazando —grité desde la orilla.

Mi papá se hundió en el agua sin decir nada. La superficie dejó de mecerse. El agua se volvió tranquila y serena. Miré por todo el lago en busca de alguna perturbación en él, salvo por algunas ondas producidas por los peces, no había rastro de papá.

—¡Oye, debemos irnos! —le llamé—. Tienes que estar dentro de algunos minutos en el Quemador.

Todo el lugar seguía en calma.

—¿Papá? ¡Papá!

Al ver que no salía corrí hacia el lago y me sumergí. No supe qué tan profundo era sino hasta que estuve en él. Mis piernas y brazos se movían descontrolados, mi boca y nariz buscaban con dificultad el aire que comenzaba a faltarme. Había ido a buscarle, pensando estaba en aprietos, pero en vez de ello fue él quien terminó salvándome la vida.

Me sostuvo dentro de sus brazos, ambos flotamos dentro del lago.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor —pedí al borde de las lágrimas.

Él se rio, me había ofendido con ello.

—Katniss, lo siento, pero era la única forma de que me siguieras. Aprender a nadar no está de más.

—Yo nunca dije que no quería aprender.

—Pero tampoco querías hacerlo hoy. Sueles ser muy terca a veces.

—Quiero irme ya a casa —zanjé.

Papá no se negó y aceptó que debíamos marcharnos.

Durante el camino de regreso al distrito doce no dijimos ni una sola palabra. Pero antes de entrar, mientras dejábamos el arco y las flechas en el hueco del tronco, él me miró y me dijo:

—Eres una gran persona, Katniss, lamento mucho haberme aprovechado de tu instinto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que sé que si en cualquier momento llegara a faltar cuidarás muy bien de tú hermana. Ambos sabemos que tu madre y ella no son tan fuertes como tú.

Se puso de pie y revolvió mi cabello. Jamás pude estar enojada mucho tiempo con él. Le abracé y dije:

—La próxima semana quiero que me lleves al lago. Quiero aprender a nadar.

—Supuse que dirías eso. Sueles ser tan terca y obstinada como yo.

Las personas decían que me parecía mucho a él. Nunca lo vi de esa forma, aunque me agradaba pensar que así era. Jamás amaré y admiraré tanto a ningún hombre como lo amé a él. Quizá por eso no perdoné a mamá cuando nos abandonó a Prim y a mí luego de que él muriera en aquella explosión. Aunque eso ya está en el pasado.

Posteriormente aprendí a nadar. Fue un gran maestro de vida. Ojalá hubiese podido permanecer un poco más junto a Prim y a mí... ojalá Prim hubiese podido vivir un poco más y ojalá el Capitolio nunca hubiese existido. Ambos merecían ver un mundo diferente.

[*]

—Él cambió mi vida, sabes. De no ser por él posiblemente no estaría viva aún.

Es pasada ya la media noche y no puedo dormir. En medio de las pesadillas que a veces van y vienen he soñado con él, con Prim y mi madre, pero sobre todo, he soñado con papá y su sonrisa, le escuché cantar como cuando estaba vivo y me es imposible poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Deseo volver a dormir con la esperanza de volver a verle, quizá es la emoción lo que no me permite hacerlo y por culpa de ello Peeta también pasa la noche en vela.

Parece que no le importa, mientras le cuento algunos momentos de mi vida me mira con sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa tan afable que le caracteriza.

—Entonces —dice luego del breve silencio que se formó después de mis palabras—, debemos agradecerle a tu padre por estar hoy con vida.

—No quiero volver al ser el Sinsajo, Peeta. Me gustaría olvidar que lo fui.

—No lo digo por eso, Kat —Peeta me abraza con fuerza y me mira de esa manera tan especial.

Esta noche ha vuelto a ser Peeta el de las sonrisas sinceras y de mirada cariñosa. Vuelve a ser Peeta, el mismo que se reusaba cambiar y ser un títere más del Capitolio. El mismo Peeta que jugó con sus propias reglas antes de ser torturado y obligado a verme como el enemigo. Por momentos no somos los residuos de lo que dejó la guerra o los Juegos, este es un momento de esos en lo que somos lo que pudimos haber sido sin los Juegos del hambre.

—No hablo de la guerra, hablo de tu carácter. Posiblemente te convertiste en la persona que él había visto en ti. Seguro estaría orgulloso ahora, al igual que Prim lo estuvo en su momento.

—Lo extraño.

—Lo sé, pero por lo menos sabes que siempre fue libre. Ni las vallas electrificadas, ni agentes de paz pudieron domar su espíritu. Fue un hombre digno hasta el final de sus días.

Asiento y cierro los ojos. Me hundo en su pecho hasta volver a quedar dormida. Sus palabras me reconfortan y hay algo en ellas que me quitan la intranquilidad que me despertó enantes.

Volví a soñar con papá, estaba cantando, sentado del árbol, sobre sus piernas estaba Prim, quien se deleitaba con aquella voz que perdió la tierra.

[*]

—¿No les asusta lo que pueda entrar con la valla apagada?

—Ellos no le temen a lo que pueda entrar, Katniss. No hay nada dentro de estos bosques que las armas de los agentes no puedan contener. Temen es que nosotros podamos salir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque las cosas más peligrosas tras la vallas no viven en estos bosques. Libertad. La libertad es a lo que más le teme el Capitolio.

**D: Quizá me fui muy literal por el video que hace unos meses había visto. Pero ya estaba escrito así, así que mejor lo subía, solo dándole el final que quería darle. Tambien creo que faltó más momentos padre e hija, pero esoo salió así. **

**G****_razzie mile por leer_**** :***

**ciao!**


End file.
